With a distributed shared memory system, it is important to reduce overall memory latency for read requests. A snoopy processor bus can introduce delay into the read latency as the read request may be satisfied locally by a processor on the local bus. Waiting for the local check on the availability of data associated with the read request increases memory latency in the case where the data is not available locally. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce this memory latency that occurs for read requests.